Unexpected
by SapphireDragonsOnyx13
Summary: So this story also takes place after the giant war, but involves Leo, Percy and two very jealous demigods. It is rated T because I'm crazy, and that's the only way I can do a good story like this. So I hope the friend I'm dedicating this to is happy and that she, and many others will love this story with romance and adventure. If you have ideas I will gladly listen! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys so I'm starting a new story with Leo and Percy! Criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. This entire story is dedicated to Angel of Despair818. I asked if I could dedicate one to her because of everything she's done for me. She loved the idea and now here we are! So this is for you Angel of Despair818!

Leo's POV

He was tired of being pushed around. They were on the Argo II and everyone was asleep. Now let me explain why I'm tired of being pushed around.

Flashback to 3 hours ago

"Come on Leo! If you don't do this we could all get killed!" That was Frank. I shook my head. "If you want this ship fixed do it yourself!" He jumped back at the anger and volume in my voice. My tone was dark and hurt. He sighed. "Leo, you're the only one who can do it." I snarled, "If you asked if you could help then maybe you'd learn!" My face was red and hot, I was angry. How could they do this to me! I hadn't slept since we saved Annabeth and Percy, and since we defeated Gaea. All together It's been an entire week since I've gotten any sleep. I collapsed suddenly and landed hard in the floor. The last things i saw was a half naked Percy and friends running out of the cabins when Frank panicked. I felt Percy's strong arms gently wrapping around me and lifting me off of the cold floor. Then I blacked out. I awoke in the infirmary. It was a large room built into the floor near the cabins. It was a twenty feet by ten feet room, with nine beds for the seven plus Nico and Reyna. Coach Hedge never needed medical attention in his mind. I had tried to build in two extra rooms, but I apparently had no room. So I left Coach Hedges place for him when he chaperoned which he wouldn't be doing especially now that his baby had been born. It was a little girl that they named Olivia. (My teacher just recently had a baby girl named Olivia and I thought that the name would be okay for their baby.) She had her mothers eyes and a wicked big grin just like her fathers. We had pictures of them hanging in the Coaches cabin in case he ever did come back and wanted to see how happy and bright his life was. As for Nico and Reyna, well Reyna bunked with Annabeth and Nico bunked with Percy. 'Lucky bastard!' I thought. I was never going to admit to Percy that I liked him. And even if I did I'm sure Nico wouldn't be to happy about that. I was bisexual and I had learned that after I saw Percy naked. (Long story, don't ask.) He was beautiful! He had a very long cock, like, a ten inch one I believe. It was two inches thick(Now I know this sounds very weird, but I'm only describing it's length which I got from another story.) I loved Calypso, and no matter how many times Hazel protested that a girl shouldn't bunk with a guy, she has been in my cabin since we defeated Gaea. We had stopped the Romans and tried to exile Octavian. But now he was locked in the stables and we were on our way to camp Jupiter. Luke(He came back after Nico accidentally wished him to come back) and was probably fucking Octavian right now. Luke died straight, came back gay. Weird huh? I sighed. "Glad to see that you're okay and awake." I turned my head to see Percy holding my hand and smiling down at me. I'm sure I blushed. "How's it going with you and Annabeth?"I venture. It's a soft topic for Percy. "We, Leo we, Leo we broke up. It wasn't working an it was going great, but, eventually, Annabeth found out." I looked at him confused. "Found out what?" He smiled at me. "Leo, she found out that I'm bisexual. She tried to make it work but we eventually fell apart." I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my lips. "If you need anything-' "Leo, I know that you're in love with me." And with that he left. Hours later and I was released. Only to be sent down to the boiler room.

End of flashback

Frank had been careless as to how I felt. But I had been sleeping for a few days so I did feel better. How did Percy know though? I wondered. Well, I can worry about that and him after I'm done fixing the ship that never seems to stay fixed. I could hear Festus wirring. I know bud I know, I thought. Now's my chance to be with Percy, well, shouldn't I comfort him? I shook my head. 'Get back to work bonehead!' If I could I would've glared at my inner thoughts "I'm trying! I just can't get Percy and his naked body out of my head!" Little did I know, Percy had seen and heard my whole rambling.

**Hi so sorry it's so short! But next chapter should be longer. I hope that a certain person is happy with chapter one and if she is not, please let me know. She knows who she is. So I hope that anybody reading this enjoyed chapter one, so tx for reading and please let me know what you think whether it's by review or pm doesn't matter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so I hope that you enjoyed my last chapter and please review and favorite. Tx! So sorry I have not updated, please do not hate me because i have been updating other stories and took a break. Now i can finish this story and my other unfinished story. Three complete and two to go!**

**Percy's POV**

It made my day to know that Leo loved me back. Of course I was confused because Nico had kissed me while he thought I was sleeping but he'll have to find someone else to be happy with. But if it's Annabeth, then we're gonna have a problem. As I walked out of my bedroom I bumped into a very angry looking Nico. His eyes were darker than normal and his eyebrows were scrunched together. We hit each other and fell. He landed on me and we "accidentally" kissed. His lips were sweet, and I actually enjoyed it. Then someone coughed and I saw Jason looking at us. "Ah! Jason! It's not what it looks like!" He chuckled. "Then tell me, what does it look like?" I blushed and then Leo stumbled in and his mouth dropped all the way to Tartarus. "Leo," He turned and left. I pushed Nico off and chased after him. "Leo wait!" He wouldn't stop and just as he reached his room, I grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall. "Listen Leo, it's not what it looked like." He was crying and my chest felt as though someone was shoving a hundred daggers into it. He hugged me tightly. "I know Nico loves you and," He paused, seeing Nico staring at us I got an idea. "Nico come here." He looked startled and reluctantly came over. I grabbed him and pulled him in. "Why can't we all be together." They both looked up and I kissed them both on the lips. "A threesome sounds like fun right?" Nico shook his head. "I don't know Percy, do you think that your up for that?" I thought for a moment. "Why don't we become boyfriends first and move up from there." They both agreed and then it was settled. Now we each had two boyfriends to go on dates with.

**Annabeth's POV**

She was in Piper's room with Hazel, Reyna, Piper, and Rachel. They were talking about boys, and girly things. "So, is that why you're so grouchy lately Piper?" Hazel ventured. "Piper glared at her but answered. "Yes, it's because I'm on my monthly." Hazel giggled and Piper pushed her. "Are you okay?" I turned to see Reyna's concerned face. "Yeah, just thinking." Reyna nodded. "If you need anything I'm here." I smiled and thanked her. "No really Annabeth I am. If you need to talk just ask." I hugged her. "You're truly a great friend Reyna." She smiled. "I know I am." I push her off the bed. "Hey!" We all laugh.


	3. C3: Sort of filter but still sweet

**Hi guys so sorry for not updating! Please don't hate. Anyway let's continue shall we? Enjoy!**

**Leo's POV**

It was and wasn't odd going on a date with both Nico and Percy and holding both of their hands. I liked it and when we said we were leaving no one seemed to mind. We somehow ended up in Paris(Thanks Nico!) And we now eating the finest cuisine while looking up at the Eiffel Tower. "Beautiful isn't it?" Nico asks. Me and Percy nod in agreement and squeeze each others hands. 'Hey maybe we could get a chocolate fountain and strawberries!" Percy and Nico laugh at my excitement and pull me away from our seat after we both paired our share.

**Hey sorry it's short i just wanted to show them on a date. Next chapter will be longer and ideas plus suggestions are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update. Another filter fluff moment so please enjoy!**

**Leo's POV**

He held both of his boyfriends hands as they walked through the cities of Italy, paying for a room when they got tired. "So!" I called as Percy went into the twenty foot by twenty foot bathroom. I watched as he stripped, getting really excited. "Leo! He's not just yours!" I hit Nico playfully, as we walk hand in hand up behind Percy. "Mind if we join you?" Percy turns facing us. I can feel his manhood on my leg. "No." When the bath is done I limo to the king sized bed and we all fall asleep together. I dream of things that if I spoke them, my mother would not be a happy camper. "Percy?" I groaned. "Nico!" I could barely hear them snickering beside me, their hands traveling lower and lower on my body "Your birthdays tomorrow right?" I hear them ask. "Yes?" I can feel their big ass grins on their faces. "We've got a present for you!" I gulp and then fall into a deep sleep.

AN: sorry it's short. Next chapter may have smut. Hope you do not mind the length and I will point out the rated m part. Hope this wasn't to much for some. See you next time!


End file.
